Speak Now
by DancingWithMyFate
Summary: SONG FIC. Taylor Swifts new song Speak Now. Courtney misses Noah, but he's getting married to Katie. NoCourt of course. TERRIBLE Summary,I am so sorry about that


**My first songfic, so don't kill me if it's terrible! XD So the song is "Speak Now" By Taylor Swift. Its AMAZING33 hahaha so please enjoy KatiexNoahxCourtney. Pro NoCourt :)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN KATIE NOAH COURTNEY OR SPEAK NOW BY TAYLOR SWIFT... :D**

**Courtney's POV**

**

* * *

**

I pull up the church Noah was getting married in, it was really crowded . I was wearing a short pink dress, curled my hair and wore gray flats.

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marring the wrong girl._

This really isn't like me, but its crazy what you do for people you love.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

I tiptoed inside and saw Cody with some other guys dressed up. Cody looked at me and gave me a weird face, I just told him to be quiet and to not tell Noah I was here. I turn around and saw all of Katie's family sitting there with their heads held high.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside the room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I started to walk around the church now, for a place hide until it was the right time to get my Noah back. I walked past a little room near the church and saw Katie with a dress the shape of a cupcake. She was yelling at Sadie, who was one of her bridesmaids.

"SADIE! Like, you are so not wearing the right shoes!" She yelled

"Katie, don't yell at me! Besides these shoes are like so much better" I heard them argue

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

I start walking around the church and finally see Noah pacing back forth, with some tears in his eyes. He looked so handsome in that black tux, I wanted to go up and give him a big hug but I accidentally stepped on a twig, causing him to turn. Luckily I ran away from him to the front of the church again, and sat on one of the steps while the ceremony began.

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say, Don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said "speak now"_

I kept thinking of how this whole event would play out in my head. Katie's a nice girl does she deserve this? Does Noah even want me back, after our terrible break up?

~/**FLASHBACK**/~

"NOAH! Just shut up okay!" I screamed at him. This whole fight started when Noah started talking about having a family and getting married, but I feel that's to soon for us.

"So your saying you don't want a family and get married?" He semi-yelled

"I love you, Noah, you know I do. But this is just too soon for me and frankly its a scary thought!" I said

"Its s a scary thought to spend your life with me?" He yelled. I nodded my head then he stomped his feet and ran out the door

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I screamed, running after him

"I need to be alone right now" He said

"So that's it? You just leaving!" I shrieked, he nodded and stepped into his car

"UGH! Whatever, do want you want! I don't care, WERE OVER" I yell running back into my house, slamming the door.

~/**FLASHBACK OVER**/~

Am I doing the right thing? I kept asking myself questions, when I finally made up my mind to just leave, something kept me here.

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march and I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

I hear loud noises from the inside and see one of Katie's grandmothers come outside for some fresh air. While the door was still open I quickly ran to it, and walked inside the church. I heard the organ start to play music that sounded terrible to my ears but ignored it, and saw big purple curtains and decided to hide behind those.

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen, But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't you?_

From the curtains I see how Katie was walking down; with her arm in a 'L' shape while she was waving at people. Pfft. I see the look on Noah's face too, he's not happy I can tell.

"Don't worry Noah, I'm here" I whisper to myself

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said "speak now"_

I keep repeating to myself that I can do it! I've made it this far all that's left is to leave with Noah. I hope..

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" There's a silence there's my last chance I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

I heard it, finally the preacher said it! There was a silence, I felt so nervous. My hands wouldn't stop shaking but I stepped out of the curtain and rose my hand

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you_

Everyone is glaring at me, I hear some whispers about me, But I can't take my eyes off of Noah, and he's smiling? I took a deep breath and said "_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should marrying the wrong girl" _I took another deep breath and finished "_So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said "speak now" _I said, looking down. Then I heard Noah speak up

"_Lets run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the back door" _I felt so relieved, I looked up and saw him walk towards me

"_Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now" _And I felt his soft lips against mine. I blushed and kissed him back, then we ran out laughing at all of Katie's family and Katie yelling.

* * *

**So did you enjoy? I liked writing it. =D Though... this isn't supposed to be anything agasint Notie or Katie. Just a little thing that popped into my mind(: aha.. this was just my first fic to get started. My next one will be pretty long(and of course will have nocourt) hope you enjoyed this people! :D**


End file.
